Breakfast For Hanzo
by GentleCabbage
Summary: McCree can't believe Hanzo never had a hardy cowboy breakfast skillet. So McCree is determined to make him one. However some minor issues arise. (Some real cute McCree/Hanzo fluff)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun:3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling. Also yay for breakfast ! (now edited)**

* * *

"So you're telling me you never had a breakfast skillet?" McCree could not believe his ears. He almost falls out of his chair he was leaning in. Causing him to slam his feet, which were previously on the kitchen table, onto the floor. In utter disbelief at Hanzo's words. "Ya never tasted golden hash browns and eggs with cheddar cheese? Bacon? Onions?"

Hanzo, reading throw a newspaper at the table, fixes his reading glasses. "No, I have not had a breakfast skillet," Moving his newspaper to look at the not so speechless cowboy. "Also keep your feet off my table,"

Standing up straight and slamming his fists onto the table, McCree demands. "Hanzo. Ya don't understand. Breakfast skillets are… I do not have the vocabulary in me to describe it,"

"Good. Most of the time I have no idea what you are saying," Hanzo comments as he did not quite care for what the cowboy was talking about.

"No, you listen here!" McCree pulls down the newspaper. "Compadre!"

"Are you… are you actually mad?" Hanzo asks annoyed and confused by the man grabbing his newspaper.

McCree huffs as he fixes his hat on his head. "I reckon I am!"

Hanzo rolls his eyes as he goes back to his paper with the man's hand in the way. "Stop yelling McCree or you will find an arrow clear through your chest,"

"No, I can't just stand idly by why you suffer!"

"What suffering? Only suffering I have is your voice in my ears?" Hanzo felt smug with that comment. He made a faint smile on his face. He watches the man glared at him. The cowboy even lets go of the paper. Hanzo flicks it up straight cutting off the eye contact. McCree snorts and walks straight for the refrigerator. Catching this movement in the corner of his eye, Hanzo looks at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I can't call myself a decent person for what I had done in my life. But I know I'm a lawful man now. So what kind of lawful man, I claim to be, sits by knowing that his dear Hanzo has never experienced a skillet. That's just plain neglect,"

"Who are you calling your dear?" Hanzo folds up the newspaper. "Last time I check I belong to no one, but myself," Giving McCree a sharp look.

"No time for crazy talk," McCree makes a mental checklist in his head of what he needs. "Do you got any potatoes? I like my hash browns fresh. None of that frozen crap,"

Hanzo places his reading glasses onto the table. He gets up and pushes in his chair. He walks up to the man and sighs. "Yes in the pantry." Hanzo takes a pen and a pad off the counter. "Okay, what do you need for your skillet thing?" Dipping the end of the pen onto his tongue, before putting it to the pad. Hanzo says. "You said onions right? I know I do not have any of those,"

"Yeah we need onions and it looks to me that you don't have any cheddar cheese or bell peppers. Also, you don't got any bacon either," Closing the ice box, McCree gave the man a short-lived smirk. "I don't feel right making you go out,"

"You should feel bad," Hanzo scoffs as he finished the list. He rips it off the pad. McCree snatches the piece of paper from him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't just let ya go out get everything and also pay for the meal that I'm cooking for ya," McCree waves the list around and winks. "Plus you hate me so much. You need to get rid of me someway,"

Raising his eyebrow at the cowboy, Hanzo puts out his hand. He taps his foot on the ground impatiently. "Give it,"

"As you say, partner," McCree gives a playful shrug. Taking his right hand, as the other hand held the paper, and gently places it onto Hanzo's open palm. Kind of like a dog told to shake. He gives a cheeky smile at Hanzo.

"Stop. You know very well what I mean," Hanzo digs his nails into the man's hand. A shade of red hit his face. "And do not do stuff like that,"

"Ow ow ow," McCree says not moving the hand away just yet. "I was trying to show ya little affection. Ow," He goes on to remark. "And what do you go and do? You shred my hand a part you dang Bronco,"

"Bronco… what?" Hanzo checks his memory of McCree's strange slang. Coming up with nothing at the moment. Hanzo then asks. "What is a Bronco? I have not learned that one yet. Well I do not think I did,"

"A wild horse that likes to buck. Pretty dangerous,"

Hanzo squints at him. "Are you implying something,"

"If anything I'm saying imma bronco buster at the moment," McCree snickers. "because looky at your hand. I've let go for a good second now,"

Hanzo drops the man's hand automatically, after realizing he was holding onto it. Trying to brush it off, Hanzo says"Just give me the paper, McCree,"

"Nope, you gonna need to pry it from my cold dead hand,"

"Your hand is dead and cold. It is made of metal," Hanzo points out crossing his arms.

"Hot damn, you're right," McCree looks at his prosthetic arm. "Okay, partner, I did not think that one through. The concept still applies, though,"

"Still going to go. So give me the paper, McCree," Hanzo hist.

The cowboy spits into Hanzo's sink and hooks his thumbs into his belt. He puts on the best cowboy voice he could mustered up at the moment. "I'll go out and get them vittles. Ain't arguing with ya," He even scrunched up his lip as he towers over the man.

Hanzo wasn't fazed by the tough guy act. Plus he also the type to stand your ground. He meets McCree's scowl with his own. "Give me the list or I will not even taste the damn skillet,"

"This is not necessary. You two should stop fighting. I am more than willing to go for you," They both turn to look at Genji, who was standing under the arch of the doorway to the kitchen. He seems bothered by all the noise they were making. "I was going to go for a walk anyway,"

Opening the front door for Genji, McCree hands him the list. He slightly leans back on the door as he asks. "You know, I can just go. I didn't mean to drag ya into this,"

"No, it is fine," Genji reinsures him. He looks over the list. Genji then looks up at McCree. "My brother asks nothing of me, ever since I moved in, unlike before... I believe my brother does not feel like he can ask me to do things. So I try my best to take up the odds and ends in the house. Though he does not like me doing that,"

"He's bull-headed," McCree lights up his cigar. Exhaling out the first drag of smoke. "I'll make you some too. Ya liked my skillet right?"

"Yeah you used to make it all the time back at overwatch," Genji remembers. "It was pretty good, but you do not need to make me any…"

"Shut up kid, you're gonna eat it," McCree smiles pulling his cigar out of his mouth. "I always make too much anyway,"

"You know I am only two years younger than you," Genji says as he walks out the door. "You should not call me kid,"

"Can't hear ya, kid," McCree smirks as he closed the door. "So Hanzo?" He calls as he walks back into the kitchen to see him reading his paper again. Hanzo doesn't look up at the man nor did he answer him. McCree walks up and stands right behind Hanzo's chair. "Are you going to fight me on cutting potatoes too or do you think I can manage that on my own?"

"I have no clue what you are saying," Hanzo says pretending not to understand the man's condescending tone.

"By all means, partner, let me clarify things," McCree sasses Hanzo as he sets his cigar down in an ashtray on the table. "May I please cut some of them potatoes, Hanzo sir? I understand if you want to do it. Oh! I know you could cook the whole thing while you are at it,"

"Do what you like," Hanzo simply states. "I do not care,"

"Oh okay. I get ya. I get ya, but… ," McCree, from behind, takes Hanzo's reading glasses. He slowly says "Ya need to learn to let people do stuff for ya,"

"Give it back McCree," Hanzo turns his head to face the man. Only to be meet with a kiss. Pulling way, McCree, places the glasses back onto Hanzo's surprised face. Making Hanzo blink a couple times to get back to his senses. "You are lucky my brother is not here," Hanzo warns the man. He then clears his throat as he returns to his paper. Being slightly flustered by McCree's actions. "Very Lucky,"

"I am pretty lucky that I got you,"

Hanzo smiles a little bit, but only to hide it with his hand. "Just do not do that when my brother is here,"

"Funny thing is when we were bickering," McCree admits. "I was debating on doing that in front of him. It's an easy way to get you to stop arguing," McCree stands up straight and tall as he says. "I knew you would gut me like a fish. However it might be worth it someday,"

"It will not be worth it," Hanzo informs him. "You would regret it,"

McCree sighs as he grabs his cigar out of the tray. "What about in a year?"

"No,"

"No? What about..." McCree thinks for a moment. He rubs his beard with his hand. "What about if we get engaged?"

"Do not say silly things like that," Hanzo hides his face with the newspaper and then says. "It would still be no,"

"How about when we're married for a couple years?"

"Again no,"

"On my deathbed?" McCree smirks and says. "What do you think about that?"

"Nonsense," Hanzo grunts. "Do you not have a thing to make or something?"

"It's a breakfast skillet!" McCree yells at him in a hardy voice. "You're the lucky one here to be able to taste my homemade skillet!"

"You're too loud," Hanzo huffs. He places his paper down. All folded up nicely. He then rests his chin on his hand with his elbow on the tabletop. He closes his eyes and quietly whispers. "Maybe… when we get married. If we get married that is,"

"Say something?" McCree asks as he runs water over some of the potatoes. "The waters going,"

"Not a word," Hanzo grumbles back.

Later on, when Genji returned with the needed ingredients, McCree cooks up his much-anticipated skillet. He then serves it to the brothers.

"Take a bite," McCree could not keep his trap shut. He watches Hanzo inspect his cooking. "Come on, partner, or it will go stale if you don't eat it,"

Hanzo shoots the man a look. He is kind of upset that McCree wouldn't let him use chopsticks. Something about needing to taste everything at once and the cowboy grit or some bull like that. Making him reluctant to even try it just out of spite. The skillet, however, did smell rather good. Hanzo notes this as he takes a scoop full.

"Taste it," McCree moans with his chin on the table. He's eyes locked onto Hanzo's spoon. "I can't eat until ya do,"

Genji, already eating it, comments. "He will not eat it if you keep nagging him,"

"Hey, kid, make yourself useful. How do you say eat up in Japanese?" McCree asks Genji. "Tell me,"

"That's enough. Do not teach him that," Hanzo barks at the both of them. Frowning at his spoon full, Hanzo puts in into his mouth. He taps the tip of the spoon against his lips. He judges the flavor of the skillet, before swallowing.

"Well, brother?" Genji tilts his head to the side a bit. "Do you plan on killing him with silence. Say something,"

"It's not bad," Hanzo puts his spoon down onto the plate. "Not bad at all,"

"Thank the almighty," McCree lets out a big sigh. "You're the one person I did not want to disappoint,"

Genji turns to look at the relieved cowboy. "How come?"

"Um… " McCree could feel the burning glare Hanzo was giving him. "Hehe… because he is… super honest. That's it! So I know for a fact now that my cooking is good?"

"I can understand that. Hanzo is a very straightforward person," Genji continues to eat.

"Yeah," McCree goes along with what Genji said. He then retorts. "Well he may be straightforward in what he says, but he not very telling when it comes to himself,"

"Very true," Genji agrees. "I wonder if he will ever find the person he feels comfortable in sharing that. I've never seen him date anyone long enough to talk about stuff like that,"

"I doubt he would tell us if he did," McCree was amused at his game of devil's advocate.

Genji agrees again. "Right. I would greet that woman with open arms," McCree leans back in his chair as he points to himself. Calling out in his head. That's me! I'm that person he's talking about! Are you hearing this Hanzo? It all shown in his smug demeanor. Giving Hanzo chills. He gripped his fist as he tries to keep his calm. Genji puts down his spoon as he tries to ensure Hanzo. "They do not have to fear me, Hanzo. So please show me her when you do find the one,"

"No, it's…" Hanzo tries to stop this crazy train from derailing.

"Me too," McCree could hardly keep himself from breaking. "It would be one hell of an event to see your girl,"

Hanzo could not say anything. In fear, he would let on to his secret out. He never felt the need to strangle someone so badly before. Letting out an uneasy sigh, Hanzo could only whisper to himself. "I stand corrected we will never get married,"

"Say something? McCree and Genji say at the same time.

"No," Hanzo puts his spoon down on the table. "Just thinking about something foolish,"

It then dawns on Hanzo. He knew what he was going to do to get back McCree. Giving the cowboy a deadpan stare. Hanzo takes his hand and starts to push the plate closer to the edge of the table. McCree gives him a horrified look. "Hanzo what are you doing?"

"Oops," Hanzo pushes the plate completely off the table. He dryly says. "My hand slipped."

McCree puts his hands to his face. All that work now on the floor. It could bring tears to his eyes. Genji pats him on the back. "I told you he wouldn't eat if you keep pissing him off like that,"

"Shut it, kid," McCree snaps at the ninja

 **Author's note*** Just some cute a fluffy stuff... I don't even like breakfast skillets, but I thought it would be cute. Also they make me think of an old married couple fighting over little shit.


End file.
